The invention relates to environmental sensors, such as particle counters that are used to detect particles in air or liquid environments. The invention also relates to particle counting systems having an environmental sensor, methods of operating the particle counting systems, and methods of operating the environmental sensor.
Particle detection, among other uses, allows for monitoring the manufacturing of a product that would be unsuitable for its intended purpose if contamination is present, even at the molecular level. For example, pharmaceutical manufacturers require environments that are sterile to avoid viable organisms from contacting a product being manufactured or packaged. Also, pharmaceutical manufacturers monitor specified areas to insure compliance with cleanliness standards.
Another industry that generally requires the use of a particle counting system in an environment is the semiconductor manufacturing industry. Semiconductor manufacturers monitor the cleanliness of their process fluids, gasses, and environments to identify and eliminate sources of contamination. Other industries can use particle counting systems to detect and control contamination that affects product performance and quality. For example, manufacturers of automotive products, portable equipment, micro-machined structures, and optical assemblies may rely on the use of particle counting systems for some of their manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, there is the need for an environmental sensor that performs, among other things, reliable particle counts and allows for access and distribution of information related to the particle counts. There is also a need for a particle counting system incorporating such an environmental sensor.